


A Bug

by Strangerest_things



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Peraltiago, Technically a AU, set during season 2, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerest_things/pseuds/Strangerest_things
Summary: What happens when there's a bug in Amy's hair and Jake tries to get it out? A lot more than you'd think.





	A Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season two, after Boyle-linetti wedding. Slight AU. It's my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's trash. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :)

It had been a long day, just finishing a shift that seemed to drag on and on. Amy was glad when it was finally over. Jake and Amy had finished a stakeout, Amy was exhausted. They had taken Jake’s car for the stakeout, so they were driving back to her’s, at the precinct. 

“We’re here” Jake said. “Thanks” Amy said with a small smile, as she went to open the door. “Wait” Jake said as fast as he could. Amy froze her hand still on the car door handle. Jake got out of the car and went to Amy’s side. He opened the door for her. “Thanks, but was that necessary” Amy asked as she got out of Jake’s car. “Yes it was, I was trying be a gentleman” Jake joked. Amy had a smile on her face but rolled her eyes. 

She started to walk to her car, Jake not far behind her. “Thanks, again. Jake” Amy said as they arrived at Amy’s car. “Not a problem” Jake said. Jake looked at her with a smile on his face. He noticed there was a bug in her hair and he went to grab it. His hand freezing in front of her face, when he realised she had no idea what the heck was going on. Jake was sure his face was as red a tomato. 

His hand unfrozen from in front of Amy’s face, quickly grasps the bug from her hair. Jake thought her hair was so soft when he touched it, he wanted to run his hands through it but decided against it. He flicked the bug away from his hand and cleared his throat, “Bug, there was a bug. In your hair” Jake said as fast as he could, his face somehow becoming redder. “Jake…” Amy started to say something.

He doesn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the light blush on Amy's face, or the fact he had the biggest crush on her since forever but he kissed her. Amy was shocked, to say the least, she came to her senses when Jake started to pull away, she cupped his face and started kissing back, they thought it was like heaven on earth, the main thought was though, "Finally". 

They pulled apart, with the biggest smiles, After a few moments Amy said “Goodnight, Jake ” “Goodnight, Amy” then Amy got into her car and Jake went back to his, they drove back to their own homes. Their minds were whirling and nothing could wipe the smiles off their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, even if it was bad. If you have any feed back, let me know :)


End file.
